last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Minstrel
Class Skills The minstrel’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Int), Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Gather Information (Cha), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Speak Language (None), Spellcraft (Int), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Points at 1st Level (6 + Int modifier) ×4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level 6 + Int modifier. Class features Weapon and Armor Proficiency A minstrel is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Minstrels are proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A minstrel who cast arcane spells can do it while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. However, a minstrel wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component (most do). Bardic Knowledge A bard may make a special bardic knowledge check with a bonus equal to his bard level his Intelligence modifier to see whether he knows some relevant information about local notable people, legendary items, or noteworthy places. (If the bard has 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (history), he gains a 2 bonus on this check.) A successful bardic knowledge check will not reveal the powers of a magic item but may give a hint as to its general function. A bard may not take 10 or take 20 on this check; this sort of knowledge is essentially random. Inspire Courage/Destroy Moral (Su) A minstrel with 3 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use song or poetics to inspire courage in his allies (including himself); bolstering them against fearand improving their combat abilities, or impede his foes with words of violence and despair. To be affected, an ally or a foe must be able to hear the minstrel voice. The effect lasts for one round + Charisma modifier. An affected ally/foe receives a +1/-1 moral bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1/-1 morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 8th level, and every six bard levels thereafter, this bonus/penalty increases by 1 (+2/-2 at 8th, +3/-3 at 14th, and +4/-4 at 20th). Inspire courage/Destroy Moral is a mind-affecting ability. This ability can be used within a song, a shout or an hymn. Countersong (Su) A minstrel with 3 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use his music or poetics to counter magical effects that depend on sound (but not spells that simply have verbal components). Each round of the countersong, he makes a Perform check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the bard’s Perform check result for the save. Countersong has no effect against effects that don’t allow saves. The bard may keep up the countersong for 10 rounds. Hymn, Song and Shout (Su) The difference between a hymn, a song and a shout is the way is it channelled. A song will grant greater benefits to the minstrel if he has a high initiative during combat, while a hymn is alway the same strength, and finally a shout can only be used during combat as a swift action. You can use one + charisma mod. hymn per day and you can shout 1/2 minstrel class level + Charisma mod per day. A song may have multiple thresholds, chose by the minstrel himself, in order to increase the potency of his ability. Song of pain, for example, will deal 2d4 sonic damage for each 3 of initiative, 4d4 at each 5 and 6d4 at each 7. Songs does not have saving throws and are not subject to spell resistance, but hymns does and the Will DC is always the perform check from the minstrel. Range for songs and shouts are 30ft 5 ft per HD. Hymns have a constant range of 30ft and his duration is constant until stopped (playing an another hymn or song, or even getting interrupted will cease the effect). In this example : The minstrel start combat with 19 initiative, while the orc only rolled for 6. The Minstrel starts his song of pain and chooses a threshold of 3. So at 16 of initiative, the orc receive 2d4 sonic damage, and another at 13, and at 10 and 7. Now at 6 the orc may play his turn and interrupt the bard from continuing his annoying song or just live with it, when at initiative 4 and 1 he may receive 2d4 sonic again. (for a total of 10d4 sonic damage). Song of Speed : Increase initiative of allies (but not self) or decrease initiative from all foes by 1/3/5 each 5/10/15 initiatives. If you roll the initiative at the beginning of each round, the score is cumulative as a misc bonus for the entire fight. A successful Counter Song can destroy all the bonus/malus aquired. Shout of Alacrity : Grant 10 movement additionnal movement speed to all allies (including self) or reduce 10 movement speed to all foes. Hymn of Pursuit : Grant Run feat effect, plus can make one direction change while running. Hymn of Charm : This charm makes a creature regard you as its master and ally (treat the target’s attitude as loyal). If the creature is currently being threatened or attacked by you or your allies, however, it receives a +5 bonus on its saving throw. You can try to give the subject orders, but you must win an opposed Charisma check to convince it to do anything it wouldn’t ordinarily do. (If it fails, the Hymn is stopped. Retries are not allowed.) An affected creature never obeys suicidal or obviously harmful orders, but it might be convinced that something very dangerous is worth doing. Any act by you or your apparent allies that threatens the charmed person breaks the spell. You must speak the person’s language to communicate your commands, or else be good at pantomiming. Song of Pain : Deal sonic damage to foes equal to 2d4/4d4/6d4 for each 3/5/7 initiative. Song of Health : Heal foes or allies for 1/2/5 time you charisma modifier for 5/10/20 initiative. Shout of Charge : Double the effect of charge, can charge 3 time base movement speed (Instead of two). Song of Attack : Force all ally or foes to make one melee attack immediatly at each 15 initiatives. Hymn of Freedom : As freedom of movement to all allies (including self). Shout of Fortitude : Grant xd8 temporary hit point to all allies (and self) where « x » equals your charisma modifier. These temporary hit points does not stack.